November 20, 2014 NXT results
The November 20, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 23, 2014. Summary NXT General Manager William Regal sent shockwaves through the WWE Universe when he announced the next live special featuring the Superstars & Divas of the future— NXT TakeOver: R Evolution, taking place Dec. 11 on WWE Network! Regal also announced a blockbuster main event for the spectacular, as Sami Zayn will challenge Adrian Neville for the NXT Championship! After Becky Lynch's betrayal several weeks ago, Bayley finally got a chance to teach her former friend a lesson in respect. But with her new pal Sasha Banks in her corner, Becky was out to do anything possible to win. Despite Bayley's best efforts, the underhanded tactics of her foes led to Becky rolling her up and grabbing the tights for the victory. After the bout, Becky and Sasha continued to bully Bayley until NXT Women's Champion Charlotte rushed to her rescue! The NXT Universe thought they were going to see NXT Tag Team Champions Kalisto & Sin Cara in action, but The Vaudevillains had more nefarious plans. The No. 1 Contenders to The Lucha Dragons were out to send a message to the champions, bringing out a pair of little people in lucha libre masks and Lucha Dragon shirts to the ring for an impromptu match. Aiden English & Simon Gotch toyed with their pint-sized rivals, hurling them around the ring with ease before putting them away with the Gentlemen's Congress. Baron Corbin's squared circle demolition derby continued this week, as Elias Samson returned for a second round with NXT's “Lone Wolf.” Samson didn't fare much better this time. The NXT Universe timed Corbin's victory with the End of Days at a rapid-fire 22 seconds! Before Baron Corbin had a chance to make it back to the locker room, Bull Dempsey charged past the “Lone Wolf” toward the ring. Dempsey and Corbin exchanged a brief glance on the ramp, like two ships passing in the night. While the furious Dempsey bulldozed through Steve Cutler on his way to victory, he took slightly longer than Corbin, leading the NXT Universe to chant “Baron’s better!” Is a rivalry brewing between two of NXT's most monstrous Superstars? A little upset after losing to Finn Bálor & Hideo Itami in tag team action, Tyson Kidd was out to get back on track against CJ Parker. Though the eco-warrior put up a good fight, an angry Kidd trapped Parker in the center of the ring with the Sharpshooter, earning the submission win. After the bout, Kidd took the microphone and issued a challenge to Bálor for next week. WWE.com caught up with NXT GM William Regal later that night, who confirmed that the two will indeed clash next Thursday on WWE Network. Though Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder seemed to be the more polished of the two duos, they could not overcome the pure energy of Enzo & Big Cass. The brash pair put Dawson away with an atomic drop followed up by a big boot by the 7-footer. However, Amore & Cassady didn't have much time to celebrate, as The Ascension made their presence felt, destroying all four Superstars before issuing a warning to Finn Bálor & Hideo Itami that the war between them is far from over. One week after his crushing loss to NXT Champion Adrian Neville, Sami Zayn took to the ring to address the NXT Universe. After watching a replay of last week's controversial match, a downtrodden Zayn called out Adrian Neville and issued a challenge for one last NXT Championship match. William Regal confirmed the bout for TakeOver: R Evolution on Dec. 11. Zayn upped the ante for himself, saying that if he can't beat Neville and become NXT Champion, he will leave NXT! Results ; ; *Becky Lynch defeated Bayley *The Vaudevillains defeated Lucha Dragons *Baron Corbin defeated Elias Samson *Bull Dempsey defeated Steve Cutler *Tyson Kidd defeated CJ Parker *Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady defeated Scott Dawson & Dash Wilder Image Gallery 11-20-14 NXT 1.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 2.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 3.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 4.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 5.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 6.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 7.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 8.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 9.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 10.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 11.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 12.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 13.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 14.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 15.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 16.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 17.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 18.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 19.jpg 11-20-14 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #124 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #250 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events